There has been used a conventional door weather strip for a door of an automobile provided with a latch, which comprises a pair of doors in a double-doored closet style (double doors opening outward or a French door style) at one side of an automobile, where one of the doors is provided with a latch and the other is not. A butyl sealer (or an EPT sealer) is provided between a molded part of the weather strip, which forms a corner part thereof, and a door frame provided with a latch in order to prevent water from invading into an interior of the automobile.
However, there is a problem in the prior art, that is, rainwater and the like intrudes into an interior of the automobile when the automobile is left under the rainwater and the like for many hours. Such problem occurs when the butyl sealer (or the EPT sealer) is improperly provided or press-bonding force is insufficiently provided. It is difficult to properly stick the butyl sealer (or the EPT sealer) to a proper position with appropriate press-bonding force because sticking work is usually done on a case-by-case basis.
There has been a technique which provides a effective drainage function in a waist line of an automobile having doors of an ordinal style (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-280748). However, such an effective drainage function has not been provided in doors of a double-doored closet style where one of the doors comprises a latch at an upper corner thereof.